bowfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Francja vol 2
Pewność Wyroku Dewiacjonizmu Niewątpliwie grzechem Sodomy i Gomory było spaczenie seksualne - homoseksualizm. Całkowita rozwiązłość i akceptacja płciowych aktów, bez znaczenia w kwestii miejsca i czasu w jakim ma on nastąpić, publicznie bądź skrycie. Oczywiście Bóg wysłał ostrzeżenie Sodomie, jednak ślepota sodomskich zwyrodnialców była tak okropna i liberalna że chciano Bożych Aniołów zgwałcić. Karą za ten grzech była śmierć w Ogniu. Nie da się jednak porównać Sodomy do współczesności, gdyby Sodomczyk znalazł się w XXI wieku, uciekałby przed społeczeństwami "pseudotolerancyjnego" świata w popłochu, nazywając je zboczeńcami. To co czyniła Sodoma i Gomora jest niczym przy tym co czyni dziś antychrześcijański, ateistyczny, pozbawiony bojaźni przed Panem Bogiem i respektowaniem słusznego porządku jego rzeczy świat . Homoseksualizm jest grzechem, nie jest odmienną formą zainteresowania płciowego człowieka, a nadzieją ludzi działających pod przykrywką liberalizmu , jest uczynić ją formą akceptowalną jako norma społeczna. Człowiek jest stworzony przez Boga w kierunku reprodukcji na warunkach jakie zostały ustalone przez Wszechwiedzącego i Wszechmocnego Stwórcę. Cały układ rozrodczy został zaprojektowany w celu kopulacji z jego zaprojektowanym odpowiednikiem u płci przeciwnej której celem jest wydawanie na świat potomstwa. Tak więc, jeżeli ktoś dokonuje zaprzeczenia pociągowi do płci przeciwnej sprzeciwia się Biologii i naturze ludzkiego Organizmu, równie dobrze mógłby próbować rozmnażać się przez podział, fragmentacje czy pączkowanie a dałoby to te same efekty czyli żadne. Tak więc taki organizm który to czyni jest chory, bo nie wykonuje tego do czego został przeznaczony i musi zwalczyć tę wadliwość. Homoseksualista nie jest w stanie dokonać tego co zdrowy organizm, jego efekty będą równe impotentom. Nie istnieje żadne obejście tego faktu . Biblia zakazuje tych zwyrodniałych praktyk z jasnym skutkiem. ---- Dlatego wydał ich Bóg na łup sromotnych namiętności; kobiety ich bowiem zamieniły przyrodzone obcowanie na obcowanie przeciwne naturze, Podobnie też mężczyźni zaniechali przyrodzonego obcowania z kobietą, zapałali jedni ku drugim żądzą, mężczyźni z mężczyznami popełniając sromotę i ponosząc na sobie samych należną za ich zboczenie karę. - List do Rzymian , 1:26-27 Gniew Boży wydaje złych ludzi , porzuca , Bóg zapewnia ochrone człowiekowi , Boży gniew objawiający się przeciwko Dewiacjonizmowi jest karą porzucenia , z powodu wydania grzeszników na pastwe ich grzechów , którzy nie chcą się upamiętać , wedle ich grzechy im się dzieje , lecz poniosą za niego karę . Grzech Dewiacjonizmu , objawiający się w wszelkiej zwyrodniałej formie , w raz z jego akceptacja , jest karany śmiercią , literalną śmiercią na ziemi z powodu śmierci ciała , a w konsekwencji nie odwrócenia się od swojej grzesznej natury - co jest skutkiem zbawienia i owocem ducha każdego chrześcijanina , zatracenia wiecznego w piekle . Pan Bóg porzuca na pastwe grzechu złych ludzi , którzy są nieposłuszni Bogu , i sam grzech zabija ich . Cały Gniew Boży nie objawia się zagładą zsyłaną na grzeszników inną , niż poddanie im konwekwencji samego grzechu , który sam ich wyniszcza . Nie istnieje społeczeństwo które może funkcjonować z Bogiem , bez jego porzucenia , jeżeli akcpetuje i nie sprzeciwia się Dewiacjonizmowi , wszelkim formą stosunku płuciowego którego Bóg nie nakazał i który zabronił , porządek rozrodu istnieje tylko jeden . Dewiacjonizm jest konwekwencją , wyrokiem na złych , spaczonych społeczeństwach które odeszły od Boga , i zostały wydane na pastawe swoim porządliwością . ---- A ponieważ nie uważali za wskazane uznać Boga, przeto wydał ich Bóg na pastwę niecnych zmysłów, aby czynili to, co nie przystoi; Są oni pełni wszelkiej nieprawości, złości, chciwości, nikczemności, pełni są również zazdrości, morderstwa, zwady, podstępu, podłości; Potwarcy, oszczercy, nienawidzący Boga, zuchwali, pyszni, chełpliwi, wynalazcy złego, rodzicom nieposłuszni; Nierozumni, niestali, bez serca, bez litości; Oni, którzy znają orzeczenie Boże, że ci, którzy to czynią, winni są śmierci, nie tylko to czynią, ale jeszcze pochwalają tych, którzy to czynią. - List do Rzymian , 1:28-32 ---- Świadectwo Rzeczywistości thumb|left|Dave Hunt" Średnia długość życia mężczyzn żonatych prawie dwukrotnie przewyższa średnią długość życia homoseksualistów: 75 do 39. Tylko 1% homoseksualistów dożywa wieku emerytalnego (65 lat). Średnia długość życia kobiet zamężnych to 79 w porównaniu z 45 wśród lesbijek. Homoseksualiści 87 razy częściej popełniają samobójstwa i 23 razy częściej umierają na zawał. Stanowią też blisko 90% chorych na AIDS. Homoseksualista jest tysiąckrotnie bardziej narażony na zarażenie wirusem HIV niż heteroseksualista. Śmiertelne zagrożenia dla zdrowia jak analizm, czy coprofilia są wśród homoseksualistów powszechne. 37% homoseksualistów praktykuje sadomasochizm. Mógłbym podawać kolejne, jeszcze bardziej szokujące dane, ale powyższe wystarczą chyba, aby uznać homoseksualizm za szkodliwy nawet z czysto humanitarnego i społecznego punktu widzenia. Tak - homoseksualiści niszczą życie fizyczne, i własne, i innych! ' 'thumb|left|135px|T.A McMahonPo wtóre, homoseksualiści niszczą życie z moralnego - a zatem wiecznego - punktu widzenia, wciągając innych w swój grzech. Maleńka 2-procentowa mniejszość homoseksualna jest odpowiedzialna za od 1/3 do 1/2 wszystkich przypadków seksualnego wykorzystywania dzieci. Podstawowym celem National Gay Task Force (Krajowego Komitetu Gejowskiego) jest zniesienie karania za współżycie z osobami poniżej pewnej granicy wieku. Z dotychczas prowadzonych, szeroko zakrojonych badań wynika jasno, że przeciętny homoseksualista wykorzystuje seksualnie 7,5 razy więcej chłopców niż heteroseksualny pedofil dziewczynek! Chrystus powiedział: „Wszystkich, których miłuję, karcę i smagam; bądź tedy gorliwy i upamiętaj się” (Obj 3,19). Aktem naszej miłości do homoseksualisty będzie napomnienie go, a nie „akceptowanie” go. Jeśli prawdziwie kochamy te zagubione dusze, będziemy kierować je ku Pismu, które ich grzeszne zboczenie nazywa obrzydliwością w oczach Bożych. I będziemy ich naciskać, aby porzucili praktykę równie nienaturalną jak śmiertelnie niebezpieczną, która może im przynieść tylko wyrzuty sumienia, a w końcu przedwczesną i bolesną śmierć. " - The Brean Call , Lipiec 1997 , Dave Hunt , T.M MacMalchon , " Co nam szkodzą homoseksułaliści ? " AIDS - Zespół Nabytego Niedoboru Odporności , pierowtnie nosił nazwę , która ukazuje przyczyne tej zarazy w dzisiejszym antychrześcijańskim , psedoliberalnym świecie , promującym zachowania Deiwacyjne , " GRID " , co jest skrótem od " Gay-related immune deficienty " . Jednak nazwa pod wpływem prób zatajania faktów i niemożności jej pogodzenia z bezbożną promocją homoseksułalizmu , została zmieniona na AIDS , nazwy obowiązujęcej do dziś . Epidemia AIDS , jest bezpośrednim skutkiem grzechu homoseksułalizmu . Homoseksułalizm nie jest alternatywnym sposobem na życie który można tolerować , to choroba którą należy zwalczać , odmienny pociąg do organizmu nie przystosowanego do reprodukcji , aberracja , odchylenie , prowadząca do śmierci , nie tylko samych sprawców obrzydliwości , lecz i całych społeczeństw , które przez przywolenie im na to , stają się uczestnikiem ich win . thumb|left|335 pxSzansa Posiadania Wirusa AIDS , w przypadku homoseksułalistów , niż heteroseksułalistów , jest o 50 % większa . Dzieje się tak z wielu wciąż spaczających się bardziej powodów w miare liberalizmu społecznego rozwijającego się w społeczeństwach zachodnich , jednym z nich jest fakt że partnerzy płóciowi homoseksułalistów to różne obce osoby w ciągu ich życia , nawet do 1000 partnerów w ciągu liczącego 365 dni roku , z którymi chodź raz dopuścili się kontaktów płuciowych . Pojęcie Wierności i oddania w związkach homoseksułalnych , jest abstraktycjne . Tragedią jest sytułacja stwarzana przez Sodomitów , którzy będąc zarażeni wirusem AIDS , oddają świadomie Krew , której przetłoczenie , zaraża następnie krwii potrzebujące osoby Heteroseksułalne , prowadząc je ku tragedii . Mimo tego , nadal aż 70 % osób zarażonych AIDS , są osobami homoseksułalnymi . thumb|left|335 px Kościół Katolicki a Grzech Sodomi thumb|left|Jezuita Papież Franciszek" Jeśli gej jest osobą z dobrą wolą i szuka Boga , kim ja jestem by go osądzać ? " - Jezuita Papież Franciszek " Sondaż przeprowadzony wśród 800 duchownych katolickich w USA, wykazał, że przynajmniej 400 księży zmarło na AIDS. Badacze sądzą, że liczba ta jest dwukrotnie wyższa, co przy ogólnej ilości duchownych katolickich oznaczałoby 400-800% więcej przypadków zachorowań, niż w reszcie społeczeństwa. " - Kansas City Star, (styczeń): 2000; cytowany w: Gary Wills, Papal Sin, New York: Doubleday, 2000, strona 193. Homoseksualizm nie może zostać uznany za nic, poza schorzeniem psychicznym. Wszelkie próby narzucania ludziom zdrowym pod względem pociągu seksualnego, jest terroryzmem ideologicznym. Żadna osoba jawnie chora psychicznie, nie będzie domagać się, jeżeli mówimy o logice, zaakceptowania choroby jako zdrową normę, gdyż pociąg seksualny jednej płci do innej niż płeć przeciwna, jest schorzeniem psychicznym który, gdyby był normą w sposób praktyczny i faktyczny, zniszczyłby cywilizację ludzką. Ludzkie ciało zostało zaprojektowane celem prokreacji, zarówno Chrześcijanie, którzy rozumieją ten fakt, jak i ateiści, tacy jak główna twarz Ateizmu Richard Dawkins, twierdzący, że celem ludzkiej egzystencji jak i każdej innej żywej istoty, jest replikacja - pomnażanie, poprzez prokreacje DNA swojego gatunku, zaprzeczają przez takowe twierdzenia możliwości uznania homoseksualizm za przynoszącą szkodę chorobę psychiczną wymagającą leczenia, jeżeli czynią odwrotnie, dopuszczają się jawnej obłudy i hipokryzji. Rodzaj ludzki, występuje w formie dwóch płci, męskiej i żeńskiej, w wyniku kontaktu płciowego zapewnionego przez popęd seksualny, dochodzi do zapłodnienia, w czego następstwie - pomnożenia rodzaju ludzkiego, wydanie na świat potomstwa. Popęd seksualny do płci przeciwnej, jest logiczny, usprawiedliwiony, skuteczny, naturalny. Celem popędu, jest prokreacja. Popęd do tej samej płci, nie może skutkować wydaniem potomstwa, gdyż organizm jednej płci, jest przystosowany, aby kopulować z płcią przeciwną. Ludzki odbyt męski, nie jest przystosowany do tego, aby poprzez jego penetracje prąciem drugiego mężczyzny, uzyskać anatomiczną przyjemność. Jedynym zdrowym odczuciem mężczyzny którego odbyt jest wewnętrznie podrażniany, jest co-najmniej dyskomfort, gdyż odbyt ten, jest przeznaczony nie od penetracji seksualnej prąciem drugiego mężczyzny, a do wydalania kału z organizmu. Płeć męska, w wyniku stosunku z płcią przeciwną, poprzez podrażnienie prącia, ma za cel fizjologiczny, dokonać ostatecznie deponacji nasienia męskiego. Naturalnym miejscem przeznaczenia oddawania nasienia, jest pochwa płci przeciwnej - kobiety, w celu jej zapłodnienia. Próba deponacji, to jest potocznie "spuszczenia" się do odbytu męskiego, nie jest wspierana anatomicznie, gdyż nie istnieje żadne wytłumaczenie racjonalne, które pozwalało by usprawiedliwić znajdowanie się w tym miejscu męskiego nasienia, które nie jest w stanie w żaden sposób wpłynąć na obiekt docelowy - to jest mężczyznę, do którego ów nasienie odbytu, zostało zdeponowane. Ludzka Anatomia, nie wspiera, homoseksualnego pociągu. Nie istnieje żadna przewaga w stosunku seksualnym osoby chorej psychicznie nad zdrową. Wszelkie formy uprawiania stosunku, które są w stanie wykonać ludzie zdrowi, nie mogą być już wykonane przez osoby chore na homoseksualizm. Dwie homoseksualne kobiety, nie są w stanie spenetrować swoich pochw celem osiągnięcia przyjemności, w sposób naturalny. Pozostaje im, jedynie stosunek analny, który również są w stanie zastosować osoby zdrowe pomiędzy sobą. Faktem Anatomicznym jest, że prącie mężczyzny, zostało zaprojektowane, w celu umieszczenia go w pochwie kobiecej, dając przyjemność każdej z płci, oraz kończąc się w wyniku zdeponowania nasienia męskiego w pochwie, zapłodnieniem kobiety. Homoseksualizm, sprawia iż prokreacja, jest niemożliwa, niezależnie od siły woli osób tej samej płci. Dopiero od niedawnego czasu, w sposób sztuczny, laboratoryjny, jest możliwe, aby osoby tej samej płci, posiadały dziecko, na skutek metody in vitro. Lecz owa metoda wymaga posiadania nasienia męskiego z poza, związku owych dwóch płci. Niezdolność, prokreacji naturalnej, a nawet w przypadku sztucznej, wymóg posiadania płci przeciwnej od której pobierze się nasienie, lub w odwrotnej sytułacji, w przypadku osób męskich homoseksualnych, wymagających kobiety, płci przeciwnej niż oni, aby to dziecko urodzić, ukazuje nienaturalność, absurdalność, ludzi, którzy próbą mieć czelność nazwać chorobę homoseksualną, inną formą zdrowego popędu seksualnego. Metoda in vitro, co oznacza dosłownie "w laboratorium", nie jest możliwa w naturze i żadnego stworzenia na ziemi. W naturze, jeżeli zwierzę rozmnażające się płciowo, w ludzkiej hodowli, jak krowa, która wymaga zapłodnienia do dawania mleka, była by osobnikiem homoseksualnym i odrzucała by samca, i z tego powodu wymagała sztucznej inseminacji, jest osobnikiem niepożądanym, wadliwym, chorym. W przypadku samicy krowy, człowiek jest w stanie dokonać sztucznej inseminacji, która i tak wymaga nasienia samca, lecz w przypadku byka, męskiego odpowiednika krowy czyli samca, byk rozpłodowy, który nie spełnia swojej funkcji naturalnej jaką jest zapładnianie krów, jest przeznaczony do rzeźni jako sztuka ubojowa, z powodu choroby, która uniemożliwiła jego przydatność. W naturze, osobniki homoseksualne są szkodliwe dla danego gatunku, nie będąc w stanie go pomnażać. Tak samo jest w gatunku ludzkim i było od zawsze, od wieków istnienia ludzkości, aż do dziś. Homoseksualizm jest z punktu logicznego, anatomicznego, teologicznego, przeciwny naturze, jest to choroba umysłowa, której następstwem jest pociąg do tej samej płci. Jest nie racjonalny. Tak samo, nieracjonalny, jest stosunek płciowy z przedstawicielem innego rodzaju gatunku, gdy człowiek dokonuje zbliżenia ze zwierzęciem, za aprobatą, świadomością zwierzęcia bądź nie, jest to jawny przejaw choroby psychicznej, której efektem, jak homoseksualizm, jest nieusprawiedliwiony anatomicznie i biologicznie pociąg seksualny, gdyż nie istnieje możliwość, aby człowiek mógł zapłodnić zwierzę. Jeżeli uznaje się, za chorobę zoofilie, tak samo, należy uznać z tych samych przyczyn, za chorobę homoseksualizm. Jeżeli propagujemy, tolerujemy, nazywanie choroby homoseksualnej normą, zdrową normą innej preferencji seksualnej, lub praktykując hedonizm, zwracając uwagę tylko na szczęście subiektywne jednostki, którą przy chorobie, dawał by kontakt z tą samą płcią, nie istnieje wówczas ŻADEN argument przyjmując takie stanowisko, aby w przyszłości deprawującego się świata, sprzeciwić się legalizacji zarówno zoofilii jak i pedofili. Osoby, propagujące i tolerujące homoseksualizm, nie jako chorobę a inną zdrową preferencje seksualną, są w głównej mierze osobami ateistycznymi, które definiują swoje poglądy jako osoby "lewicowe", głównie na zachodzie Europy i USA oraz Kanadzie, dążą coraz wyraźniej, do próby akceptacji pedofilii już w tych czasach, tak szybki jest poziom deprawacji ludzkiej. Ruchy które głoszą hasła, takie jak "for love have no matter of age" czyli "dla miłości wiek nie ma znaczenia", próbują już dziś, w świecie zachodnim otwarcie namawiać do legalizacji zjawiska pedofilii. W kręgach ateistycznych, sam Richard Dawkins, lider Ateizmu, stwierdził, że nie potrafi znaleźć z punktu widzenia ateizmu jakiego kol wiek powodu aby potępić "miękką pedofilie". "Nie sądzę żeby wyrządził nam krzywdę"(...)"Patrząc kilka dekad wstecz na moje dzieciństwo, widząc rzeczy jak "puszkowanie", łagodną pedofilie, nie mogę znaleźć we mnie potępienia tego przez te same standardy jakie mamy obecnie." - Richard Dawkins, Ateistyczny Portal Huffpost, 09/09/2013 rok Sprzeciwiam się, tak samo, jak USA, do drugiej połowy 20 wieku, gdzie oficjalnie ostrzegano przed homoseksualnymi przestępcami próbującymi nawiązywać kontakty tej samej płci z dziećmi, aby zmuszać kraje, do akceptacji dewastującej społeczeństwo i usuwającej moralność choroby psychicznej, jako co kol wiek innego, niż choroba. Takie jest moje stanowisko, tak długo, jak ludzka Anatomia i rodzaj ludzki, będą przystosowane do rozmnażania się w sposób do tego przeznaczony, tak długo będę przy nim obstawał. Kategoria:Sodomia